


Pokerface Poledance

by YueShirosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Homosexuality, M/M, Pole Dancing, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueShirosaki/pseuds/YueShirosaki
Summary: Ichigo is a medic student and befriended with two Gangsters. See what actions Ichigo 'll take to get one of his friends to tell him a secret.- request fic -





	Pokerface Poledance

Ichigo Kurosaki, is a 25 year old man, with spiky orange hair, hazelnut brown eyes, tanned skin and a figure like a model. He's about 6'8 tall and has just the right amount of muscles.  
On his face you can see a frown, that's never leaving and that he used to win the Japanese national Poker Championship.  
With the prize money he got, he bought a decent house and settled down at the outskirts of his hometown.  
He's a medic student and the only friends he has left are the two top gangsters of the Karakuras Gang 'Le Arrancar', rumors said the orangette was a member himself and his punk looks didn't help him the least to deny.  
One odd thing was, that he had some strange inventory in his house. A fireman's pole, that went from the ground level, up to the attic. No one knew why he got it and he didn't bother to tell anyone.

Right now he was nose deep into one of his books, trying to get the functions of the brain into his head, for the next test.  
"Yo, King. Ya home?"  
Ichigo heard the call from the hallway.  
He lifted his gaze from the book.  
"Yeah, come on in, Shiro."  
Footsteps drew closer, until a pale man with the same features as Ichigo entered the living room.

Shirosaki Hichigo, had the same height and build as Ichigo, spiky white hair, pale skin, golden eyes and black inked sclera. He was the vice head of 'Le Arrancar' and one of Ichigos childhood friends.  
He showed Ichigo his trademark grin, that would make any other person shit in his pants.

"Ya workin' ta hard, King. Yer getting gray hair already."  
Ichigo sighed.  
"Shiro..."

"Are ya kiddin' me, white? His hair won' get gray. It'll fuckin' get yellow. An' than it'll fall out slowly."  
A deep baritone sounded in Shiros back and another man entered the room.  
"Yo, strawberry. Been some time."  
"Grimmjow..."  
Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, was 7'1 tall and very muscular. He had electric blue hair and azure blue eyes with blue marks tattooed under them and sun kissed skin. He was Ichigos other childhood friend and the leader of Karakuras Gang.

The orangette jumped the taller man, throwing him off his feat and strangling him.  
"Who's hair is _fuckin'_ turning yellow? I swear, you, so _fuckin',_ deserve a kick in your big lazy ass, that you won't be able to sit on it for the next century."  
He yelled at the choking blunette.  
"Oi, oi, King. Yer killin' 'im."  
"Fine!"  
Ichigo snapped at Shiro, than he shoved Grimmjows head onto the floor releasing him after he heard the sating thud when the blunettes head made contact with his flooring.

He got to his feat, asking the albino.  
"So why did you come over?"  
Shiro shrugged.  
"Wanted ta take ya away from yer work. Ya need a distraction."  
"Can't afford it. I have exams soon."  
"Blah, blah. Shut up an' get your ass upstairs to change."  
Grimmjow growled as he peeled himself from the floor.

Ichigo sighed, signing to his fate and headed upstairs.  
Grimmjow and Shiro exchanged looks, each one knowing that they would get a hard night with their friend.  
Because when he got so easily irritated like now, he'd relieve his stress with drinking until he couldn't even set one foot steady on the floor.  
They heard a door open and a call coming from the first floors gallery.  
" 'm there in a minute."  
Another door shut closed, just to open exact a minute later again.  
The two heard fast footsteps and looked up, just in time to see Ichigo jump over the galleries balustrade and grab onto the pole he had set in the middle of the open area.

Ichigo slid down on the pole, reaching the ground level and locking eyes with two pairs of confused ones.  
"I still don't get why you have this thing in your house, strawberry."  
"And you don't need to, ahou ga."  
Ichigo replied, tilting his hip to the side and resting one hand on it.  
He now wore a pair of calf long boots, tight dark-gray jeans and a shirt with a melon-neckline, that gave free view to his collar and shoulders. Silver chains were attached to his pants.

"Ya look hot, King. Anything special in mind?"  
"Nah, let's see what the night will bring."  
They went to their favorite club, got drunk, danced and flirted until past midnight.  
Sometime around 2 am, Ichigo was dead drunk and hit on every ass in range, if he hadn't two guardians, who took that fate onto them, to keep Ichigo safe from any perverted old bitches and men.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, the calm attitude his friends showed him was only fake.  
His seductions crawled deep under their skin, and half an hour later Grimmjow growled to Shiro.  
"Oi, let's get our boozhound back home."  
"Sure. Ya take 'im, I get the taxi."  
Grimmjow loaded Ichigo onto his shoulders, trying to ignore the circling finger on his chest and the drunken talk of Ichigo.  
He got him into the waiting car and all three were brought back to Ichigos residence.  
There Grimmjow took the orangette again, while Shiro walked up ahead to unlock the door.  
"Ya got yer key?"  
"Always."  
Shiro got his spare key from his pocket, dangling with them, before putting it in the lock.  
Ichigos friends, both got spare keys from of his home, first because he trusted them with his life and second for any bad case, for example when he was spend like right now.

Grimmjow carried the man to his bed, dropped him onto the mattress, took off his clothing, to the boxers and then covered him with a blanket.  
Shiro meanwhile got a glass of water and some aspirin, in case Ichigo got a hangover later.  
He placed them onto the bedside table, than took a look at Grimmjow.  
"So what are we goin' to do?"  
"Let's stick with the usual an' stay here."  
"Who's gonna take the couch? I'm not sharing the bed with you again, like last time."  
Grimmjow shrugged.  
"Wasn't my fault. Ya were clinging onto me with yer buzzed head and didn't want ta let go, when I brought ya ta the bed."  
"Don't remind me. Ever again."  
"Back to the problem."  
"Yeah."  
"Who's first downstairs wins the bed?"  
Shiro grinned at Grimmjow, tilting his head he stated.  
"Fine."

They count, reading themselves for a sprint.  
"One."  
"Two."  
"THREE."  
They both ran off, Grimmjow ahead, reaching the stairs first.  
Shiro behind him reached the gallery, smirking to himself he copied Ichigos earlier move and jumped off the balustrade, using the pole as a shortcut and winning the match by mere seconds.  
"Oi, that's cheating!"  
"No, that's using yer surroundings ta yer benefit."  
Grimmjow growled at Shiro but accepted that he lost to the albino, who already was on his way back upstairs.

Each one made himself comfortable on their sleeping place as well as they could, with the memories of the orangette haunting their minds.  
Grimmjow was known as the one of them who'd fuck anything that wasn't on a tree at three.  
What the other two didn't know was that he had a crush on Ichigo and only acted like that to compensate his raging lust for him.  
He also feared that, if he might tell him, that their friendship might get an irreparable crack, because, even if Ichigo flirted with women as well as men, he didn't really seem to be sexually interested in either gender.  
So he only dreamed of being with him, in a way that was beyond friendship.

He thought of the way, Ichigo had caressed his chest, when he carried him home and his boxers grew tight.  
Grimmjow growled, not wanting to have to take care of that at his friends place, but knowing at the same time, that he was unable to will his erection away.  
There was no way around it, at least he would do it under the shower, where no evidence would be left.  
The blunette walked upstairs to the bathroom that lay between Ichigos and the guestroom.  
He turned the water lukewarm and got under the spray of water.  
His body immediately relaxed.  
'Now than. Let's get to it.'  
He thought, wrapping his fingers gently around his length and stroking it slowly, while filling his mind with pictures of his friend.

Ichigo dreamed of water, a lot of water splashing down into the depths. He felt his belly get uncomfortable and was pulled out of his dream, by his bladder screaming for release.  
He groaned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed ans scuffing over to the bath, still being sleepy.  
As he stood in front of the door, he heard the showers splashing water and a low growl from inside.  
Moments later the water was turned off and he knocked on the door.

"Grimm? Would ya let me in, I need to piss."  
The blunette opened the door, a towel covering his hip and a light blush on his cheeks.  
"How long were ya standing here?"  
Ichigo yawned, stepped inside the bath, and telling Grimmjow when he relieved himself.  
"Long enough to hear ya finish."  
Grimmjow blushed deeper, tilting his head to the side.  
"S-Sorry."  
Ichigo shrugged it off, tucking himself back into his boxers and flushing the toilet.  
"What for? That you're a man with a healthy body? At least you're so decent to do it in the bath."  
Ichigo, felt that he still was buzzed, but not enough to make the alcohol guilty for his next question.  
"So, who did ya think of?"  
"What?"  
"Ya imagines someone, didn't ya? Who was it?"

Ichigo turned around, giving Grimmjow a good view of his half naked body.  
The blunette snapped his head to the side again, pouted and said.  
"No one."  
Ichigo came closer, grinning wide at Grimmjow as he looked directly at his blushing face.  
The blunette felt his stare and turned his head back, to look into hazelnut colored eyes.  
"What?"  
"Ah, come on. I know ya. Ya have someone in yer head. Is it the busty chick from the club?"  
"N-no."

Ichigo inched even closer, until his thigh accidentally brushed against member.  
"You...are hard."  
He noticed, and blushed a bit himself.  
"I...I'm not."  
Grimmjow tried to deny, only to get his covered dick groped by long elegant fingers.  
"Feels like ya are."  
Grimmjow backed away, Ichigo following him, until the blunette hit a wall with his back.  
"Shall I take care of it? I don't mind. Really."  
Grimmjow couldn't believe his ears, his crush and best friend was offering him to get him off, in the bath?

"You're drunk."  
Grimmjow growled, trying to let it sound like a refuse.  
"Maybe. But not enough to push the guilt onto the alcohol."  
Ichigo pulled the towel from Grimmjows hips and took the erect flesh into his palm, massaging it gently.  
"Don't you want to tell me, who you think of when you do it yourself?"  
He asked with a smile on his face, seeing Grimmjow already breathing hard and his blush deepening.  
"N-..Ngh...No."  
The smile fell from Ichigos face, like leaves from a tree.  
"Fine. Than I'll make you tell me."

He got onto his knees, to be on par with Grimmjows length.  
Ichigo licked the underside of the shaft, from base to tip, swirled his tongue around the tip, before he took the head into his mouth.  
He bobbed his head, taking more of the hot flesh into his mouth with every thrust, until his nose brushed against blue curls of hair and the cocks tip hit the back of his throat.  
Ichigo heard Grimmjow begin to emit moans.  
Satisfied with the reaction, he swallowed the whole length two more times, than he let go of it.  
The orangette released the member with a pop, took it into his hand to continue massaging it and looked up to his heavy breathing friend.  
"Still wanna keep yer secret?"

Grimmjow growled, knowing that he was on the verge of climax.  
He opened his mouth, ready to say anything to sate his friends curiosity and let him release.  
Before just one sound could come past his lips, the door opened, hitting the wall with a loud bang.

In the doorway, stood a furious, out tired albino, ready to murder to get some sleep.  
"What da _fuck_ 're ya doing in here in da _middle_ of da night an' makin' _hella_ noise fer, _eh?"_  
Ichigo grinned at Shiro, licking teasingly over Grimmjows cock.  
"Blue's keepin' secrets of us. Tried ta get it outta him."

Shiro forgot his anger at the hot sight in front of him, instead he felt himself get aroused by the sight.  
"King, yer such a tease."  
"Aren't I?"  
Ichigo asked mockingly.

Grimmjow looked between the two of them, feeling left out of something.  
"W-what?"  
Ichigo pulled on his cock and he looked down, locking eyes with the orangette.  
"Ya wanted ta know, what the pole's for, right?"

"You'll give him a show?"  
Ichigo looked at Shiro, seriously, than with a smile he said.  
"No, ya both 'll get one."

He got onto his feet, dragged both downstairs and showed them each in a armchair.  
The chairs were placed so, that you looked directly at the pole.  
Ichigo went to his stereo, turning on 'Pokerface' from Lady Gaga, then he went to the pole.

He grabbed the cold steel with one hand, circling around it once, and swinging his hips while he walked.  
Than he stopped, standing sideways to his friends, the pole between his legs he slid up and down on it some times.  
He swung one leg around the steel, let go of it with his hands and arched his back, caressing his chest with his fingertips.  
He straightened again, walked around the pole until he stoop with his back to his friends.  
Going into a crouch he put out his ass and arched his back when he got up again.  
Ichigo took the pole with both hands, pulling himself up on it.

He wrapped his legs around it, removing his hands from the steel and arching his back until he hung upside down, than bringing his hands behind his back and grabbing the pole again.  
Doing a split and than sliding down the steel until he was inches away from the floor, he did a cartwheel, landing on his feet in a crouch again.  
Standing up, he swung his hips from side to side and let them circle as he turned around.  
He rested his back against the pole, slid into another crouch, with wide opened legs.  
Ichigo closed and opened his legs some times, than bend over, pushed himself up while he caressed with his fingers from knees up to his neck.  
Swinging his hips to the last beats of the song, Ichigo walked over to, the still naked, Grimmjow and sat down onto his lap.

He grind their crotches together, grinning wide at him.  
"Enjoyed it?"  
"Y-yeah."  
Ichigo moved his hips a bit, rubbing their erections and letting out a soft moan.  
"Mhh...So?"  
"I...Ichi..."  
"Mhh?"  
Grimmjow threw his head back, unable to contain himself anymore.  
"I-Ichigo! I...I think of you."  
The orangette grind his hip hard into the blunettes.  
"Fu~uck. I...love you."

Shiro, who had watched the scene silently, felt his arousal grow very uncomfortable at the moment.  
He got out of his seat to sit on one of the arms of Grimmjows chair.  
"So ya wanna do 'im?"  
He asked in a low sexy voice.  
Grimmjow, only could nod, before hot pale lips pressed onto his.  
When they broke away again, Shiro said.  
"Ya 'll have ta share, blue, cause I love 'im too."

Ichigo growled, making both look at him, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Bedroom. Now."  
He said, getting to his feet and pulling the two with him.

In the bedroom, Ichigo gently pushed Grimmjow onto the sheets, while he kissed him passionately.  
After the kiss, he crawled between Grimmjows legs, to continue his former blowjob.  
Shiro entered the room a bit after them, already gotten rid of his shorts, he walked to the bedside.  
Standing before Grimmjows face, he smirked at the blue top, who turned his head to look back.  
"Mind, ta blow me?"  
He asked, receiving a hot wet mouth around his length as an answer.  
Shiro was amazed by Grimmjows skill.  
Within minutes he felt that he reached his limit and pulled the blunette off of him.  
"That's enough."

He than put his attention to Ichigo.  
"King, let me prep ya."  
Ichigo groaned in argeement, turning his ass toward the albino, who was slicking up his fingers with saliva.  
One finger entered Ichigos tight entrance, making him whine in discomfort.  
Not long after, another finger entered him.  
While the digits abused his hole he distracted himself with devouring the blunettes member.  
Shiro hit something inside him and his vision bleached.  
He groaned, sending vibrations over Grimmjows length, before he let go of the flesh, to tell the albino with a shaky voice.  
"Th-There. Hit there again."  
Shiro did just that, two more times, before he removed his fingers and lined up at Ichigos puckered hole.

He pressed inside, hearing the orangette hiss.  
Shiro waited a bit to let the man adjust to him, until he felt hips wriggle as a command to move.  
Than he thrust in and out of the moist heat in a slow, steady pace.  
Soon Ichigo began to moan, and clench around Shiro.  
"Mhh, fuck. Yer tight, King. Ahh, so good."  
Ichigo looked up from servicing Grimmjow, locking his lust glazed eyes with azure blue ones.  
"G-Grimm...Y-you too."  
He moaned out.

Grimmjow looked at Shiro.  
"Let's switch."  
"Nghh. Fine."  
Shiro pulled out of Ichigo and Grimmjow gestured to the orangette, that he should sit into his lap and ride him.  
Ichigo crawled over, kissed the blue top, while he pushed the mans cock deep into himself.  
"Go~od, Ichi."  
The blunette moaned, through their dancing lips.  
Ichigo rode him hard, trying to take him even deeper as he already was.

Shiro watched the two, growling in frustration.  
He wanted to be back in that velvety heat, that was Ichigo.  
At some point, when the orange head yelped out and arched his back, his patience snapped.  
"Fuck it."  
He cursed, lined up behind Ichigo and pushed him down onto Grimmjows chest, who gave the albino a confused look.  
"What'cha doing, Shiro?"  
"I'm getting back in."

Ichigos eyes widened in shock and fear.  
He already was so full.  
Both of them inside him?  
That's ridiculous.  
"N-No way. You're gonna break me."  
He protested, but to no avail.  
Shiro slowly pushed himself past the stretched ring of muscle.  
A tearing pain shot through Ichigos back and tears formed at the corner of his eyes.  
"Sooo...full. Hurts."  
He hissed.

Grimmjow saw the tears, pushed himself up, careful not to move inside of his friend.  
"Shh, Ichi. It'll be ok soon."  
He comforted him.  
Ichigo cracked open his eyes, seeing Grimmjows soothing, gentle smile he felt slightly better.  
"Gonna move, King."  
Shiro said, pulling out a second later.  
Ichigo yelped in pain, falling over onto Grimmjows chest and panting heavily.  
He tried to suppress his bodies reaction of trying to push the intruders out, his whole lower body cramped together.  
The orangette endured the spams of his body, until it got used to the situation, the pain ebbed away and pleasure replaced it.

Grimmjow had embraced Ichigo, caressing his back to distract him a bit until he would have adjusted to both of them inside him.  
Now he sat up, taking him halfway onto his lap and the other half resting onto Shiros.  
Like the albino, he began to thrust inside of Ichigo, slowly.  
Alternately the two thrust in and out of him, rubbing their erections against each other at the same time.  
They felt Ichigos walls twitch and tighten around them.  
The orangettes breath grew erratic, not much longer and he would reach his climax.  
Crying out his release, he covered his and Grimmjows stomachs in hot white spurts  
His walls clenched tight around Shiro and Grimmjow, making them come soon after himself.

They stayed in their position, enjoying the waves of ecstasy crushing down onto them, before Grimmjow and Shiro pulled out of Ichigo and all three dropped onto the mattress.  
The orangette told between heavy pants.  
"You...two...are the...best."  
Shiro and Grimmjow looked at each other, grinning they said.  
"We know."  
Ichigo sighed, curling up between the two.  
"You are such asses. But that's why I love you two."  
Again in unison they told, the already drifting away Ichigo.  
"We love you too."


End file.
